


A brighter side

by scorpia_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, marau
Genre: Damaged, Disowned, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Scars, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpia_black/pseuds/scorpia_black
Summary: It's the marauders 6th year at Hogwarts when things change. A new student transfers from the prestige filled Beauxbatons Academy as a last rebellious act against her strict parents. She is new to the colorful and free world the Scottish wizarding school provides but one thing is familiar, or one person is familiar.This is a terrible fanfic that portrays what it might have looked like for the marauders. It includes some of my favorite ships, an OC-character and repetitive language,ENJOY!!!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, OC/OC, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One: (Remus' POV)

Remus could feel his concentration slip out of his grip the longer the man talked. Dumbledore was finishing up his regular “it’s the start of a new term and therefore we have to look at our lives like a blank canvass”-speech and although Remus usually could hold his concentration, tonight it was just impossible. He snapped back to reality when he heard applause and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to his right and saw Sirius intense grey eyes staring at him. “You good mate?” he asked. “You look completely zoned out” Remus felt his cheeks heat up. “No, just tired”, he lied. “We were heading back up, did you and Lily have something or are you coming?” Sirius asked with one of is boyish smiles. “No McGonagall said something about a new student but I´ll be up soon” Remus responded. “Wonder who it is” Sirius said with a puzzled look and Remus agreed. He had never heard of anyone who had swapped schools like that.

“Do you know who it is?” Lily asked when they were waiting outside McGonagall’s office. “No clue”, Remus responded and shrugged his shoulders. It was quiet in the corridor but he heard distant voices on the other side of the door. He heard the lock click and both him and Lily jumped back. “This is Remus Lupin and Lily Evans, they will be showing you to your room”, McGonagall said while opening the door. To her right stood a girl with medium long honey blonde hair. She had pale skin, piercing greenish grey eyes that were framed by a pair of arched black eyebrows. Her face was structured with high cheekbones and full lips. She was taller than Lily, maybe 170 centimeters yet she still looked graceful. Her shoulders were slightly broad compared to her waist but her hips and muscular, remus guessed, thighs made her completely proportionate. Something about the way she held herself reminded Remus of Sirius. She was gorgeous but still had a smile that had the same type of mischievous look as James and Sirius had.

“Hi, I’m Lily”, the girl to Remus right said as she stretched out her hand with a big smile. “Eleonora Quinn but just call me Ellie” the girl responded with a warm smile and shook her hand firmly yet gracefully. He realised that he had reacted to her form because she wasn’t wearing the girls uniform, she was wearing the same dress pants as the boys wore. Aside from that her gryffindor uniform was complete except for the robe she had thrown over her left arm. “Remus”, he said shortly with a smile and shook her hand. “Would you two mind showing Ms.Quinn the gryffindor tower. She will be sharing dorms with you Lily”, Mcgonagall said. “Of course”, Lily responded beaming with joy. “Follow us”. 

They made their way through the castle. Ellie explained that she had transferred from Beauxbatons academy and that she was a year younger yet still had been placed with the 6th years. After smalltalk between the two girls that Remus was distant from, he had been snapped back to reality by a specific question Lily had asked. “So why did you transfer, isn’t Beauxbatons a great school?” Remus felt his interest grow. “It’s a long story but it’s just family stuff”, she said with an excusing expression. Remus couldn’t help but feel like she was avoiding the question but Lily seemed content with that answer and he decided to let it go. Once they made it to the fat lady’s portrait Remus decided to take the command. “The password changes every now and then but right now it’s Mandarake”, he said as they made it up the final staircase. He walked up to the portrait and spoke the password. The portrait swayed open and they all stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically the start of the fanfic I'm writing. I wanted to start out with a shorter chapter introducing the characters, both canon and OC:s. It isn't my best work but I wanted to lay down the foundation for the common chapters :)


	2. Chapter Two (Ellie's POV ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now get to follow Ellie meeting the person she hasn't seen for over two years. It's reuniting at It's finest and writing at It's shittiest :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of the first chapter were we get to know the OC a little bit better. A few other characters are also introduced such as Lily Evans. I'm aware that some of the components in this story aren't completely accurate to how HP was written (Lily's roommates as an example), but I made these changes since I found them more fitting to the story.

Ellie could feel the warmth hit her face before she even stepped into the common room. It was warm and homey. A few of the conversations taking place stopped for a few seconds as she felt eyes curiously searching her up and down, but then the focus on her disappeared. She let her eyes wander through the room. They fell on a big fireplace, big red couches and chairs and of course the many students in the room.   
“This is the boys’ dorms”, Lily said and showed the staircases on one side of the room with her left hand. “And these are the girls rooms”, she continued and pointed to the other side. “There are protective charms on the girls stairs so no boys can get up there, we however can go wherever we want”, she said with a slight smirk. “I’ll leave you two, have to find the boys”, Remus said with a kind expression. “Okey”, Lily said and grabbed Ellie’s wrist. “Come, I’ll show you our room”. They walked up the stairs to the girls’ dormitories and turned right to end up in front of a big door. Lily opened it and stepped inside. “Girls we have a new roommate”, she said and pulled the new girl inside. She was met by two pairs curious eyes as well as two “Hi’s”. The room had four beds, three of them already made, 2 windows and smelled strongly of perfume. One of the girls had curly blonde hair and introduced herself as Marlene McKinnon. The girl on the bed next to her had an intense but kind look and introduced herself as Dorcas Meadowes. “I’m Eleonora Quinn but please just call me Ellie”, Ellie said shaking Marlene’s hand. She moved over to Dorcas and shook her hand. The luggage was over by the unmade bed and on top of the big, black leather coffert stood Bronwyn’s, the majestic black-banded owl’s, cage. She looked around the room and was hit by the realisation that three people already lived here. Three people had known each other for over five years and knew exactly where their places were. “I hope I’m not in the way, being new and all”, I said with an excusing i-hope-you-like-me face. “Of course not, you seem really nice”, Merlene said with a beaming look on her face. Dorcas eyes also lit up. “Yeah, it’s actually nice to meet someone new”, she said. “Thank you”, Ellie said meaning it completely.

After finishing unpacking she stood up and casually walked towards the door. “Hey Lily, do you know where Sirius Black is?”. Three pairs of big and confused eyes looked at me. “You know Black?”, Lily asked with a shocked tone. “Yeah”, Ellie responded, slightly uncomfortable with the sudden attention. “I would check the common room”, she said and went back to her book. “Thanks”. Ellie opened the door and quietly slipped out of the room. She hadn’t realized how tense her muscles had been until she finally relaxed a little. Making her way towards the stairs she had full view of the common room. It was nearly empty except for four figures by the fireplace, one of them she could recognise from a mile away. A feeling of warmth and joy washed over her as she crossed her arms and leaned up against the wall. I watched the familiar figure from the distance. He was waving his arms and making his friends laugh, clearly losing at some type of board game. “You need a haircut”, she shouted from hr place at the top of the stairs. The long haired raven boy froze as the others turned around. One of them, she recognised, was a Potter, clearly by the glasses and messy hair. The other one was Remus Lupin, the perfect boy that had showed her around, but the last one was new and had a quiet, mousy aura. Sirius slowly turned around as she made her way down the stairs. “El!”, he shouted and shot up from his place on the floor. Ellie felt a grin spread across her face as she walked towards him but before getting a chance to greet him properly, he had lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was at least ten centimeters taller than Ellie and when she wrapped her arms around his neck she was lifted of the floor. “I missed you so much”, he murmured into her neck. She couldn’t help but laugh as he swung her around 360 degrees before setting me down. “Don’t get sappy now Black”, she said with a smirk and slapped his shoulder lightly. “You got yourself a girlfriend without telling us?”, the Potter boy said with a faked upset look. He stretched out his hand. “I’m James...” “Potter”, the girl interrupted shaking his hand. “How did you know”, he asked with a startled expression. “The hair and the glasses” , she responded. “Eleonora Quinn but just call me Ellie”, Ellie said shaking his hand with a grin. “Also, I’m not his girlfriend”, she added. “Peter Pettigrew”, the mousy boy said quietly. “And we already met, but hi again” Remus said with a quick nod. “What the hell are you doing here”, Sirius said gesturing to her uniform. “I transferred from Beauxbatons”, she said with a there-is-more-to-that-story-but-not-in-front-of -your-friends look. “How do you two know each other?”, James asked, with a puzzled look. “Did you not hear her last name, she’s pureblood” Sirius asked with a look implying that his friend was a complete idiot. “Calm down satan”, James said, making the mousy boy giggle. Remus simply shook his head agreeing that James was an idiot. “I come from a very conservative family and we often spent time with the Blacks growing up. We were best friends as we both shared the same passion, hating our families”, she said with a grin. James gave me the oh-well-that-seems-familiar look. “Why did you never tell us about her, she’s funny”, James asked while patting Sirius on the back. The smile on his face was completely gone. “Well, we haven’t seen each other in a while”, Sirius said shortly. Ellie suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her. “Would you fancy a walk then, catching up an showing me around?”. Sirius looked at her with the same smirk he’d had before. “Sure, we’ll be back in a few”, he said excusing them from the rest of the group.

Ellie followed Sirius as he walked away from the fireplace and over to the portrait. “After you my lady”, he said taking a slight bow. Ellie couldn’t help but laugh as she made her way out to the corridor, Sirius close behind her.


	3. Chapter Three: Remus' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we follow what happens after the OC meets the other marauders (from Remus perspective). It mainly consist of his thoughts and is slightly shorter than ch. 2

“I’ll be back in a few”. Remus felt regained his concentration after losing it for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He watched his best friend, roommate, crush leave the room. He wasn’t even sure what Sirius was to him anymore and that scared him. “After you my lady”, Sirius said in a mocking tone taking a bow. Ellie laughed at the gesture because of course she had to. Of course they had to know each other, share a childhood and clearly have some insanely complex understanding of each other because otherwise things would be normal and Remus would have a chance.

“Well that was weird, do you like her?”, Peter asked quietly from his spot on the big red couch. “I like her, she’s like the female version of padfoot!”, James declared. “I mean it was a bit weird but I really like her, what do you think Moony?”. Remus broke the furious staring contest he had been having with the fireplace and focused on James. “I don’t know, we just met her I feel like it’s too early to “like” her you know”, he said with a slight bitterness to his tone. “Merlin, what crawled up your ass and died. I think she seems like a lovely girl, I mean Sirius likes her and it’s not like she isn’t pretty to look at”, James pointed out. And Remus couldn’t disagree because she was nothing but gorgeous. Her high cheekbones and prominent brows suited her face perfectly and when she smiled there was a proportionate mouth with soft lips and pearly white teeth. “Maybe you’re right, I’m going to bed”, Remus declared as he closed his book and started walking towards the stairs. “You’re not cross mate?”, James asked in that caring, brotherly tone that Remus couldn’t help but soften up to. “No, just tired”, he answered, making his way to the dorms.

The room was messy, something to be expected by four sixteen year old boys who never clean. He made his way over to his bed which was located in the slightly less chaotic corner of the room. He threw his book on the floor, not caring about its wellbeing for once, and threw himself on his bed. Remus couldn’t decide why he disliked Ellie so much. She was nice, pretty, had a sense of humor and had been extremely polite when shown around the castle. She had been a little too close to Sirius and that bothered him. Or actually, he had been to close to her. That was the real reason Remus disliked her, Sirius treated her differently than other girls. Remus knew Sirius had been sleeping around with girls from all houses, except slytherin, and although he would prefer it to be different he wasn’t really bothered by it per se. Sirius would show up with all kinds of love bites and hickeys as proof of sex but that was the thing, it was just sex. He didn’t hug those girls, kiss their cheek or tell them how much he’d missed them while swinging them around. Remus was a man of reason and knew that judging a nice, pretty girl like that was unfair but it was clear that she was more than just a girl to Sirius. He decided to read a few more chapters in his book and let it all go, Ellie deserved an actual chance

After more than twenty minutes of reading, but only making it to the second paragraph of the same page for the twelfth time, James and Peter entered the room. Remus decided to give up and put the book aside again. “All I’m saying is that if I had grown up playing poker I would’ve beat our backside black and blue”, James declared loudly, stepping into the dorm followed by a grinning Peter. “How much?”, Remus asked, glad to find a distraction from his thoughts. “Two galleons”, Peter answered proudly as he flopped onto his bed. “Git”, James responded, throwing twp galleons across the room. “Where’s Sirius, aren’t they back yet?”, Peter questioned looking around the room to make sure the raven boy wasn’t hiding anywhere. “I’m here, glad you missed me lads”, Sirius shouted as he sprinted through the door tackling James on the floor. “Hey those are my frogs”, Peter yelled as Sirius attempted to snatch the chocolate from James hand. “You were gone a while there mate”, James stated in his most matter of factly voice, plopping a chocolate frog in his mouth. “What did you do, snog?”, Peter teased. “For Merlin’s sake, she’s not my girlfriend”, Sirius shouted, clapping James on the back of his head. “Really”, James said with a raised eyebrow. Remus felt his cheeks redden and tried his very best not to show it. “Yes really, we’re old friends and that’s it! We come from similar backgrounds and understand each other, will you let it go now?”, Sirius bit back. “Someone's oddly defensive”, James said with a don’t-look-at-me-I-just-asked-a-bloody-question face. “Yeah well you keep asking me if she’s my girlfriend or not and the answer is still no, forty five minutes later”, he responded. An awkward silence grew in the room. Somehow, the way Sirius wanted to make it clear that Ellie and him weren’t an item calmed him and made him feel more included. “Sorry mate, didn’t mean anything bad okay. If you say you’re just friends I believe you, she seems like a lovely girl”, James stated with an apologetic tone. “It’s fine”. Remus drew his curtains shut and closed his eyes as the others got ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is pretty uneventful but I really want Remus thinking to have a place in the story. I feel like it is a lot easier to write from Remus perspective (maybe because he's canon, idk).


	4. Chapter Four: Ellie's POV (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically the rest of the first night but from Ellie's perspective. It's still on the vanilla side but I promise that the story will get more interesting.

“We’ll be back in a few”, Sirius explained. Ellie followed Sirius as he walked away from the fireplace and over to the portrait. “After you my lady”, he said taking a slight bow. Ellie couldn’t help but laugh as she made her way out to the corridor, Sirius close behind her.

“Come on now, tell me how you ended up here”, Sirius wondered with a curious expression. “I can’t imagine your parents letting you go anywhere near here”. And he was right because Ellie’s parents had not approved of her leaving the prestige filled french school she’d been going to since the age of eleven. “Well…”, she started. When she was done telling Sirius everything and had poured out all that had happened during the past two years, they were outside, next to a giant willow tree. The sun had set and the air was filled by the darkness, except for the torches along the castle walls. “Wow, how are you coping, after all that I mean”, Sirius asked with a hint of emptiness in his voice, staring into blank space. “Relieved, I thought I was going to die but I didn’t”, Ellie said with a sarcastic laugh. “Well I’m glad you’re here”, Sirius said, trying to move away from the topic. “Your friend isn’t”, she responded quietly. “What?”, Sirius asked, looking very confused. “Lupin doesn’t seem to like me, I don’t know I don’t want to judge him”. Sirius’ eyebrows knitted together even further. “Well he looked at me as if he was ready to commit murder when you picked me up”, she explained. “I don’t think he has anything against you, he’s a little cautious, that's all”. “If you say so”, Ellie responded, trying not to think about it. They walked in silence for a few minutes, making it back to the castle’s big, wooden doors. “You know there are quidditch tryouts next week, on Wednesday”, Sirius said opening the door for his friend. “There are two spots on the team, a chaser and a beater”. Ellie smiled, she had always loved flying and had gotten pretty good at it during the summer. “I’d love to, but I have a hard time believing I’ll actually make the team, my skills are a bit rusty”, she said with a slight bitterness. “What do you mean, you’re amazing at flying. You’re incredibly sharp, have quick reflexes and move like lightning. James and I could fly a little with you this weekend, let you get back into shape you know”, Sirius said. He had that hopeful voice accompanied by his I-can-fix-any-problem-you-ever-encounter face. “Okay, that would be amazing”. They had made it all the way back to the portrait. “Mandarake”. The portrait swayed open as she stepped inside. “It was nice to see you again”, Sirius said smiling the boyish way he was known for. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and turned around, moving towards his dorm. Ellie did the same.

“Where were you, curfew was an hour ago!”, Lily stated as Ellie made her way into the dorm. Dorcas had a book in her hand, half-sitting casually on her bed. Marlene was getting her hair braided by Lily, the two of them were seated by the vanity in the back of the room. “Oh, I didn’t realise”, Ellie answered. She had completely forgotten that her roommates included a 6th year prefect and that rules therefore mattered. “We just took a walk”. Lily gave her a questioning look, Marlene raised an eyebrow as well. Dorcas put her book aside and also looked interested. The awkwardness grew with the silence in the small room. “How well do you two know each other, and why?”, Marlene asked with a slightly more entertained expression. “Eh, we share similar backgrounds”. A mental facepalm, why drag it out like that, just say you’re childhood friends for Merlin’s sake. Lily's face changed completely into something of realization. “Oh, how did I not catch that?”, Lily said, shaking her head. Ellie gave her a questioning look. “Your last name’s Quinn, you’re pureblood for Merlin’s sake”, she continued. Both Dorcas and Marlene looked up at her, not quite catching on. “You know each other through family, don’t you?”, Lily continued. “Yeah, I mean we used to spend more time together when we were really small but yeah”, Ellie said, sitting down on her bed. “Are you two like a thing?”, Marlene asked with the same entertained look, accompanied by a grin. “What, no! I love Sirius, but not like that”. Ellie tried her best to suffocate the giggles but the still managed to escape her throat somehow. “Why is that such a strange thing to assume, Black does it with everyone”, Dorcas pointed out. “I’m not surprised by that”, Ellie responded with a smirk. “No it’s just that he’d never come on to me like that, we’re just friends”. “Okay, but don’t let him corrupt you with his Marauderness”, Lily said focusing her attention back on Marlene's hair. “His what?”. Ellie had no clue what Evans was talking about. “Oh, you don’t know?”, Dorcas asked with a grin. Ellie looked like a question mark. “Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew and Black call themselves the marauders. It’s like some dorky stage name they use for pulling pranks”, Lily said with a face of slight disgust. “He still does that? That’s hilarious!”, Ellie declared, trying to hide the grin on her face. “It’s childish and stupid, they get detention at least 4 times a week”, Dorcas replied. “I think it’s funny”, Marlene declared, walking over to her bed with two symmetrical french braids on either side of her head. Ellie got up from her bed, grabbed her pajamas and walked over to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and got ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, I didn't want to tell Ellie's story yet because her telling it to someone else is a big part of a future chapter (see it as my little secret hehe *evil laughter). I know these first chapters are boring and mainly conversations but I'm writing them that way to accelerate future chapters kind of.


	5. Chapter Five: Remus POV (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we ge to follow Remus during the beginning of his first day (this term). It's mostly his own thought process but also a bit of convo with a special someone of his (dramatic writing, I know). I ended up a little longer than I anticipated but I got a little carried away with description hehe

Remus woke up with a terrible headache. He felt completely disoriented at first, but after a few seconds of recognising the smells, the burgundy sheets and Peter’s snoring, he realized where he was. Quietly, he opened the curtains. The other boys were still asleep, judging by their closed drapes. He decided to take a shower since it would take at least half an hour for James, and then the others, to wake up. He slowly moved towards the bathroom, feeling like a zombie. He locked the door, stripped and turned the water on. Remus had never enjoyed morning showers but the throbbing pain in the back of his head forced him into the shower. As he stepped into the warm sprays of water, his mind traveled back to the night before. He was annoyed because things weren’t as usual and that made him even more annoyed because he had nothing to complain about. A nice, good-looking girl who happened to know Sirius had come back into his life and he was clearly happy because of it. All Remus wanted was to see him happy because Sirius smile made his stomach tingly and his chest warm. Muffled sounds of beads creaking and teenage boys groaning, snapped him back into reality. He turned the water of but stayed in the shower. The steamy air surrounding him felt like a bubble keeping reality out. Remus wanted to stay in that bubble because everything was so much easier when it smelled like lavender and was heated to 42°C. After a few seconds of pretending that life is optional, he stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. On the other side of the door he could hear his roommates trying to sort out their mornings.

Remus opened the door and stepped into the dorm. James was trying to calm his hair down and Peter was trying to best to run from Sirius, who was attacking him with a pillow. The tumult stopped for a brief second as he made his way over to his trunk, containing all his clothes. “You’ve gotten fit, mate!”, James exclaimed. Remus felt his cheeks heat up as the three boys stared at him. James had observed correctly. During the summer he’d gone out for runs and done immense amounts of strength training to make the time pass by. His shoulders had widened, the muscles on his back and chest were clearly defined and his arms had also bulked up a bit. He’d also grown a few inches and was definitely the tallest out of his friends. Remus felt Sirius eyes burn into his back as he crouched down by his trunk. “Yeah, I’ve picked up running”, he explained in an attempt to kill the conversation off. James snorted, “You’ve picked up running? I thought you hated running”. “I do, but I hate sitting still even more”, Remus answered, pulling a clean shirt over his head. The boys got dressed in a awkward setting and headed out towards the Great Hall for breakfast. In the common room they encountered Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes and of course, Remus thought to himself, Ellie. “Morning Evans, you look beaming”, James said with his best smile. “Shut up Potter”. “Fancy seeing you here”, Sirius said with a grin, nodding to Ellie. “Well we have the same schedule so it isn’t that much of a coincidence”, she responded with a matching smile. She was wearing the boys’ uniform again with her tie loosely done, just like Sirius. He felt the same annoyance from the night before bubble up inside him. Lily was talking to Dorcas and Marlene, followed by James of course, while Ellie and Sirius walked slightly behind them, laughing as if there was no tomorrow. Remus walked next to Peter, completely silent.

The Great Hall was filled with chattering students just like always but something still felt “off” to Remus. He realized that a great portion of the students at the Slytherin table was staring at Ellie and Sirius, whispering things to each other. Sirius sat in front of Remus just like normal but between him and Lily Ellie was sitting. Lily was in a deep conversation with her and didn’t seem to mind that Sirius also was a part of it for once. Even James sat quiet and listened, instead of trying to change the topic to something else like Lily’s hair. Remus was sitting quiet, staring at his scrambled eggs as if they were going to attack him. Half an hour later James nudged his shoulder, asking what was wrong with him. “Nothing”, Remus mumbled. “You’re not cross about the thing I said, you know the running?”, James asked with a sorry expression. “No, just tired and a terrible fucking headache”, he answered chugging down his, now cold, black coffee. James returned back to the conversation.

Their first class of the new term was divination, Remus hates divination. To him it’s just bullshit that people believe in for the sole purpose of never blaming themselves for anything bad that happens. He sat next to Frank, behind James and Sirius. Next to them were Lily and Ellie. Lily always payed attention and took notes in every class, even during magical history (even Remus sometimes fell asleep during those lectures). Ellie was also quiet but clearly didn’t care about the listening part. Her, James and Sirius exchanged looks that, to Remus, seemed like full conversations. He knew that it was unlikely Lily didn’t notice it, but she made no attempt to stop it. Remus managed to hold himself together for a good forty five minutes until his headache returned in full motion. Frank was asleep next to him and he understood why, astrology was rubbish. 

When the class ended he felt like his head was going to explode. He made it down the stairs before the others, he needed a break from them. The next thing on is schedule was transfiguration, thankfully something he wasn’t terrible at, but before the class started he had a window of fifteen minutes. Quickly walking through the familiar corridors he made it to the girls lavatories on the second floor. When the door closed behind him he felt instant relief at the back of his head. Dropping his bag on the floor and loosening his tie slightly, he wobbled over to the sink. Remus steadied himself by holding on to the sinks, leaning his forehead against the mirror above. Looking at his reflection, Remus saw a tall, pale boy with a scar running over his face diagonally. He had kind, amber eyes but that wasn’t the first thing he noticed looking at himself. It was the mark that constantly reminded him of his restrictions as a person, as a human. If he even was human. “Hey, you alright Moons?”, a familiar voice asked softly. Remus whipped around and saw Sirius worried expression. “You seemed a bit “off” at breakfast, is something wrong?”. Remus didn’t know what to say, it was the first day of term and he already felt like he was dying of exhaustion. He knew he looked too tired to say that everything was okay but he also knew he had nothing to complain about. “Just a headache, I’ll be along”, he answered. He knew Sirius well enough to understand that he didn’t buy it but Sirius also knew him well enough to know that it was better to just leave. As the door closed behind the boys’ figure, Remus sunk down on the floor with his back to the sinks. “Shit”, he mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is boring (I won't lie) but I feel like it was necessary because I really want to capture the way Remus feels about the new year. The next chapter is way more interesting I promise.


	6. Chapter Six: Ellie's and Remus POV (in the end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives a lot more context to our OC. We get a good look at the inside of her head for the first time. It is a bit different, I also included Remus POV in the end, but I actually really like this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what happened with the paragraphing on this one, everything just scanned in as on big block of text which is so annoying so I apologize for that.

“You’re a disgrace to this family!”. A glass flew over her head and crashed into the mantle behind her, amber colored liquor dripping down the wall. Her blood was ice cold, but the anxiety growing in her chest was replaced with anger. “You will do as I say and you will respect me. You may be the heir to this name but I am still in charge here!” Her dad was only a few centimeters away from her face, she could feel the hatred grow stronger. He grabbed her chin, forcefully tilting it up to meet his eyes, Arcturus Quinn had always been a cold person and a cruel father. She knew her mother was at the other end of the room, watching without making any noise. She looked up at her father, knowing that she was on paper-thin ice. “You can try to control me with your disgusting pure-blood manners and you can marry me off to Malfoy, Lestrange or anyone else you fancy but I will never touch a man”, she spat, looking him in the eyes. Ellie could see how something snapped inside her father. “You are no daughter of mine you bloody dyke!”, he roared, slapping her across the face so hard she landed on the black, marbled floor. She looked up only to see his wand pointed at her. “Crucio”. Ellie woke up, her heart beating so fast she couldn’t breathe properly. Her sheets were completely drenched in sweat and the amount of oxygen inside her bed-and-drapes cocoon was limited. Her throat was sore, she had been screaming. Using silencing charms was something she always did out of habit, but the nightmares had been worse than usual lately. Ellie peeled of the thick jumper she’d been wearing, the tank top underneath was warm enough. She pulled the curtains aside gasping for air in the dark room. Light snoring could be heard from the other beds, they hadn’t heard her wake up. Ellie carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed. The cool floor felt like fresh air against the bottom of her feet. Making sure to stay quiet, she snuck over to the door and left the room. The common room felt completely naked without any students or noise. The fire had burnt out and the only evidence of the flames was the slightly glowing logs. She sat down in front of the fireplace feeling the cold floor through her black pajama-pants. The physical sensation against her skin helped her distance the dream from reality, from now. She sat quietly for a few minutes, focusing on the silence in an attempt to distract herself from the anxiety expanding in her chest. Small tears began to run down her cheeks. She was still breathing heavily, probably the reason why she didn’t hear the footsteps behind her. “El, are you alright?”. She winced at sound before recognising who it belonged to. “I’m fine, why are you up?”, she lied, wiping the tears from her cheeks while keeping her back towards him. “You’re lying”, Sirius stated. “You didn’t answer my question”. Ellie tried to keep herself calm but the tears kept falling at a slow and steady pace. “I couldn’t sleep”, Sirius explained in a soft brotherly tone, sitting down next to her. He was a head taller than her sitting down which meant he couldn’t see her face, the dark spots on her pants however, were visible. He carefully slipped an arm around her shoulders. Ellie tried her best to sit still but eventually gave up. She grabbed on to Sirius shirt and settled in his lap. She hid her face towards his chest, concealing her silent sobs. He placed his left hand on her back and the right on her head, stroking her hair. After a few minutes of quiet, but intense, crying the anxiety slowly started to leave her body. “What happened, bad dream?”, he asked still stroking her hair. Ellie nodded, still having her face pressed against his shoulder. He slowly started rocking side to side. “It’s ok, it’s not real”. The tears started rolling down her face again, this time in a form of release. He started humming sofly, a lullaby. Au clair de la Lune Mon ami Pierrot Prête-moi ta plume Pour écrire un mot Sirius voice was a soft and comforting contrast to the panic and anxiety she’d felt a few moments ago. He sang quietly, almost whispering the lyrics. Ma chandelle est morte Je n'ai plus de feu Ouvre-moi ta porte Pour l'amour de Dieu She let go of his shirt slightly and relaxed, melting against his body. He kept singing softly still stroking Ellie’s hair. “Do you get them too?”, she asked quietly. Sirius stopped singing. “Yeah, it comes in waves but yes. They’re usually about Reg, he’s an asshole like our parents wanted but I still wake up screaming”. “What was it about?”, he was still rocking her softly. Ellie was quiet, not because she didn’t want to tell him, but because she didn’t want to think about it again. After a bit of contemplation she gave in. “Dad”. “He’s not here anymore”, Sirius whispered softly. She nodded. Au clair de la Lune Pierrot répondit Je n'ai pas de plume Je suis dans mon lit From Remus position at the top of the stairs he could only hear the soft humming of Sirius voice and see the worked up girl in Sirius lap but it was enough. He turned back around and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very different but it is the first chapter I really like. I still haven't completely revealed the OCs past but you can probably guess where it's going.


	7. Chapter Seven: Remus' POV (ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a discussion between Lily and Remus were we get to know about some rather interesting concering Remus' and Sirius' friendship.

It was saturday and Remus decide to spend his first weekend at Hogwarts like normal, in the library. To most students the library was just a place for studying under extremely stressful circumstances, usually towards the end of the year. Therefore, only a handful of people were in the library during the first weeks and it was almost empty on weekends. Remus was reading Romeo and Juliet, not really his style but a classic. He was broken out of his trans, however, when Lily pulled out a chair opposite to him. “Hello”, she said with the sweet beaming smile she always showed him. “Good morning Lily”. Remus put the book down. “How are you?”, she asked in the same sweet tone. “Good”, Remus answered, unsure of what the ginger girl was trying to do. “You’ve been acting weird all week, and the full moon is in a week and half so no crap”. Lily knew him too well because blaming his lycanthrophy was usually a good excuse regarding behaviour. Remus contemplated trying to wiggle out of the situation but realised that talking about it was the adult thing to do. “I’ve just been thinking a lot”, he answered. “About what?”. Lily's eyes took on the motherly look she often used on him when something was wrong. “It’s stupid”. “If you’re spending this much time thinking about it you should tell me”, she stated. Remus again thought about how he could get out of this situation, but he was backed up against a corner. “I don’t know, I just feel like Sirius is acting a little weird”. “What do you mean?”, Lily asked with a confused expression. “You can’t tell anyone, promise?”. Lily nodded. “When we went home for summer last year, Sirius kissed me on the train”. Remus could still remember the moment as if it had just happened. James and Peter had left the compartment before them. Remus had grabbed his bags and walked to the door when Sirius had grabbed his wrist and pulled him close and just kissed him. Remus had felt like a tornado was running through his head and didn’t understand how he felt until it was too late. Lily's eyebrows had shot up to the ceiling while her jaw dropped to the floor. “He what?!”, she exclaimed. “Not so bloody loud!”, he hissed. “Sorry, why did you no tell me!?”, Lily asked, she almost seemed upset. “I didn’t want to think about it”, he answered. “Okay, what happened, how did it happen?”. “We were about to leave the train and he just... “, Remus felt himself blush, “kissed me”. “How do you feel, what did you do?”, Lily’s eyes were big with enthusiasm. “I erm, I told him that I had to think”, Remus met Lily's eyes. She looked uncertain of what do do. “Why?”. Remus scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know, it’s complicated”. Lily shook her head. “But you’ve liked him since 4th year, he kisses you and you just let him go like that?”. She almost sounded angry. “Oh, what was I supposed to do, make out with him in the compartment!?”. “No but you should have told him how you felt, it must be extremely awkward for him”. Remus felt annoyed, not because Lily was being difficult but because she was right, she was always right. Remus rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. “I’m an idiot”, he concluded, making sure not to look Lily in the eyes. He felt a small hand on his. “No, you're just terrible at dealing with your feelings. Now, what do you mean with Sirius acting weird, is he trying to kiss you again?”, Lily asked with a grin. “No it’s just, I don’t know”. Letting the words out was harder than he thought but he had already told her half of it. “He’s been acting very differently since Ellie came here and I don’t know how to explain it but it’s like he puts all his energy on her and like, I know it’s not fair because she’s literally perfect in every way and judging her is wrong…”. All the words suddenly came out all at once. “You’re jealous and being jealous makes you feel guilty so you try to push it down and that makes you feel like you’re dying”, Lily said with a questioning face. Remus blushed, “Yeah”. “I don’t know I just feel like they’re so close, last night I saw her and Sirius in the common room”, Remus confessed. “What do you mean “saw them”?”, Lily asked, brows furrowed. Remus felt something heavy in his stomach as he remembered what he’d seen the night before. “I woke up and saw that Sirius was gone so I went and checked, he takes midnight strolls sometimes”. Remus didn’t feel like it was right to share Sirius terrible nightmares with Lily. “They were sitting in front of the fireplace together, he was holding her and singing something in french”. “Black speaks french?”, Lily exclaimed, eyes the size of plates. Remus gave her a judging look. “Sorry, but like what were they doing?”, she asked. “I don’t know it looked like he was comforting her, did you wake up?”. Lily concentrated on the night before. “Yeah, actually. I woke up and she was gone but I assumed that she was using the loo so I went back to sleep”. Remus shook his head. “I don’t know, maybe she was just sad”, Lily tried. “I know but she was basically sitting on top of him, he often has girls all over him but it was different. He really cares about her and I know I shouldn’t judge or speculate but…”. Remus bit his lip, trying to find the right words. “I feel like she doesn’t want to talk about her past”. Lily looked at him with a mixture of understanding and questioning. “Maybe I’m insane”, he started. “Now that you say it, she hasn’t really talked about her family at all, she only told us she’s known Black since they were little”, Lily said with a pensive tone. They sat in silence for a moment, trying to puzzle together everything they had discussed. “Where is she now?”, Lily asked after a while. Remus broke the stare he’d fixated on the bookshelf behind her. “She’s flying with Padfoot and Prongs. She’s trying out for the quidditch team, chaser”, he said, trying not to sound too bitter. “She is?”. Lily looked at him with a sceptical look. “You think she’ll make the team?”, she asked quietly. “Yeah, Sirius told James about how good of a flyer she is and he doesn’t give people credit unless they’re talented”, he answered, face completely neutral.

A few hours later Lily and Remus were sat in the common room. It was completely empty since the weather was pleasant for once. Remus was reading while Lily read through his potions paper, correcting the many mistakes. Remus suddenly jerked at the sound of distant voices. Lily, who had her feet squeezed under Remus’ legs due to poor circulation, jumped at his reaction. “All I’m saying is that there is no way you don’t make the team”. James voice. “Thanks lads, it was great fun”, Ellie said as they made their way into sight. James and Sirius were wearing their quidditch gear, sweaty from the intense flying. Ellie had her hair in a high ponytail, complementing her features. Her face was slightly red but what caught Remus attention was her clothes. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a sweatshirt that was way to familiar. It was Sirius navy blue crewneck, the one he never let anyone touch. Sirius always shared clothes with his mates but that sweatshirt was the one thing he never let anyone borrow. Lily shot Remus a calm-down look, clearly reading his mind. “Hello Moony! Evans, you look amazing!”, James stated, firing of one of his smiles. Lily rolled her eyes. “Did it go well?”, Remus managed to ask, staring at the shirt Ellie was wearing. “Yeah, she’s amazing!”, James announced. “I’ve never seen anyone fly like that, you look like shit in comparison”, he continued, hitting Sirius on the shoulder. Sirius tackled him to the floor. Ellie laughed, looking ridiculously inviting. Lily rolled her eyes again in an attempt to make Remus feel better, it didn’t work. Once they got up of the floor James shotgunned the shower and took of towards the dorm. “Thanks for letting me borrow it”, Ellie said taking of the enormous sweatshirt. Underneath she was wearing a tight, white, long sleeved t-shirt which made Remus glad that she’d worn something else over. Her stomach was flat and accompanied with a medium sized chest. Her arms were toned but not muscular. She clearly worked out and when Remus looked away he that Lily also had noticed. “No problem, Sirius said with a grin. They both walked towards their dorms. When the doors closed behind them Lily looked at Remus, ghostly pale. “She works out too?!”, Lily managed to get out. Remus knew that she had a “good body” but since she wore the boys’ uniform and never tight clothing he hadn’t seen her figure completely. “Of course she does”, Remus responded. “I thought that was Black’s shirt”, Lily mumbled. “Apparently he makes acceptions”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is a bit on the longer side but I really wanted to have one full chapter only including Remus' and Lily's opinions and thoughts. The next one will have some more action to it.


	8. Chapter Eight: Ellie's POV (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically the quidditch tryouts, or at least the first part of it. This chapter holds a little bit more action than the last.

She felt the wind blow in her hair. The sky was cloudy and except for the few gryffindors on the stands it was empty. There was a crowd of about thirty people on the pitch , mostly 7th, 6th and 5th years, and opposite them stood three figures, James, Sirius and a girl named Helena Davis. Ellie hadn’t really known how many people would try out but her chances were a lot slimmer than she’d like. “Some of the spots are secured from last year but there are two chaser positions, one empty and one up for consideration, as well as a beater position. There are a lot of people here and we will be judging you fair and square so if you don’t make the team, know it isn’t personal”, James said. “You’ll start off with some physical tests, if you have any injuries talk to us about it. You’ll run ten laps, do fifty sit-ups as well as forty push-ups. The five who finish last will be cut”. Sirius was speaking in a serious and informative voice, Ellie didn’t recognise it. “And don’t even think about cheating because we keep track of you all, lets go”. The first seven laps weren’t a problem at all. Ellie shared the first spot with a 7th year boy she didn’t know the name of. The sit-ups were easy, core strength was something she possessed but the push-ups were harder. She was the third to finish and first of the few girls trying out. “You’re quick for a girl, chaser I assume”, the boy who finished up first said, panting with exhaustion. “And you’re pretty tired for an asshole, cut because of lack of balance I assume”, she bit back. The boy held up his hands in defense, rocking a grin. “Just saying you’re better than most girls, maybe we could hang out later, unless you’re sour about the fact that you’re getting cut?”, he said with the same smirk. Ellie grinned at the proposal. “I play on the same team as you mate”, she answered before walking up to him. The boy had dropped his grin and flushed to a subtle shade of magenta, she leaned close to his ear. “I’ve slept with more girls than Black, i don’t think so”. She stepped away and watched the people finishing up last getting cut. “alright, we will continue with mini-matches, James and I will be keepers and there are no seekers”, Sirius said. He chose five people and made them team one. Next up he chose four others + Ellie. “We will see how you play as a team and if you make it to round two we’ll see how you perform individually”, James explained. The rest of the crowd left the pitch as the two teams sorted out positions. Ellie straddled her broom and stepped off. Team one was not as put-together as her own. 

The match was a little chaotic and began with a lot of chasing and ducking. About five minutes in, Ellie caught a quaffle in the air, dodging an opponent and quickly speeding towards the goals. Ten meters from the goal a bludger came flying her way. She quickly dove down to avoid it, watching it hit another opponent in the chest. Still holding the ball, she met James’ grinning face, and dunked it towards the left ring. It forcefully passed his hand and made it into the hoop. James’ grin was exchanged with a pair of shot up eyebrows. Helena blew into her whistle, declaring that the first mini-match was over. James, Helena and Sirius flew to the side of the pitch exchanging a few words. Helena flew back to the players, all winded with exhaustion. “Thank you for coming, McAllister, Evergreen and Quinn can stay, the rest are dismissed”, she said with a neutral tone. The others made it own to the grass and began walking to the changing rooms. “You made it to the second round, there are two more minis with the other players and then we will evaluate you individually”, she said with a slight smile. 

The three of them made it down to the pitch. Ian McAllister was a strong boy trying out for beater. He’d been the only one on the opposite team that actually made up a threat. Claire Evergreen was trying out for both spots. She was a little shorter than Ellie and also slightly less muscular but still in good shape. “Nice work Claire”, he stated when they were on the ground. “And you were also amazing, you’re new right?”. Ellie snapped away from her thoughts. “Yeah you could say that”, she answered with a smile. “But you’re not new to quidditch?”, Claire asked with a smirk. “No” Ellie admitted. “I’ve loved playing since I was a kid”. They walked over to the stands and sat down watching the others play. Ellie could spot two or three players that were pretty good. After about ten minutes they were joined by another player that had made it to the second round. His name was Thomas Duncan and he was also trying out for beater. The last mini-match was chaos and noone from either of the teams made it. The four players made their way to the center of the pitch where Sirius, James and Helena hoverd. “Okay, we’re going to evaluate you individually now. Sirius and Helena will be watching you from the side while I get the fun part. I’m going to aim bludgers and quaffles at you, while you dodge them. There will be seven laps each and when all four of you are done we’ll make the decision”, James declared in the same neutral tone. “We’re again completely neutral”, Helena added while Sirius nodded. You can do this, Ellie thought to herself. “McAllaster, you start”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This chapter is a lot sorter than I wanted it to be but I realized pretty quickly that I suck at writing Quidditch commentary.


	9. Chapter Nine: Remus' POV (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically the other half of the quidditch tryouts but From Remus' perspective.

Remus wrapped his jacket around him tighter, or, actually the jacket belonged to Sirius. Something about the worn leather comforted him. Lily was shivering next to him, wearing at least 6 layers. Dorcas and Marlene were sitting a few meters away, also shivering from the cold. “I think Ian might make the beater”, Lily concluded. “Yeah, he’s good”, Remus agreed. The last mini-match was playing and although Remus wasn’t the best at flying, he knew that whatever was happening on the field was bad. Helena blew her whistle. “Ellie’s good”, Remus admitted after a few moments of silence, he was staring at the pitch. Lily turned to look at him. “She’s a better flyer than Sirius, graceful somehow”, he continued. “That doesn’t mean that she’ll make the team”, Lily tried. Remus broke his stare and gave Lily a judging look. “She’s the best candidate so far, even better than I imagined”, Remus admitted. Lily looked down. “Maybe”, she answered. Remus turned his focus back at the pitch. James was now shooting quaffles and bludgers at McAllaster while Sirius and Helena were discussing on the side. After a few laps Ian left the pitch and sat down by the stands next to Ellie and Thomas Duncan. Claire was up. She was good at dodging but her technique wasn’t as flawless as Ellie’s. She was, however, slightly quicker than McAllister. After her it was Ellie's turn. Remus knew that Sirius was going to be completely fair with the judging and that James was going to try his hardest knock her of the broom. He didn’t know if that made him feel better or not, if she made the team that meant she truly was an amazing player. Ellie stepped off the ground. She was just as light and elegant as before. She dodged the shots without hesitating, clearly comfortable with the situation. After two laps Remus could see James frustration as he tried his hardest to hit her. “If he hits her she’ll die”, Lily exclaimed terrified. “He won’t”, Remus sighed. And he was right. After the fourth lap her speed was so high Remus couldn’t even see her facial expressions. She was easily the fastest so far and even made it look easy. She finished the seventh lap, Dorcas and Marlene cheering, and gave James a quick nod before diving down. Thomas was clumsy and almost knocked off his broom. When he was done they all met in the air and shook each others hands and went to the showers. Ellie was walking with James when Sirius tackled her and James from behind. They were all laughing on the grass when Lily and Remus left the stands.

Back in the common room Remus and Lily were discussing McGonagall’s homework when James, Sirius and Ellie arrived. James had his hand around her shoulders in a brotherly fashion while Sirius walked next to them. “You’re looking at Gryffindor’s new chaser!”, Sirius declared proudly, lifting Ellie’s hand up. She blushed before snatching back her hand. “You deserve it, you were great”, Remus said, meaning every word. He didn’t like how close she was with Sirius but she deserved credit because she was an amazing player. “Yeah”, Lily chimed in, not as genuine as Remus but still friendly. “Thank you”, Ellie said humbly, smiling a warm smile. “I need a shower but I’ll catch you later”, Ellie said nodding to James and Sirius. “You seem to be getting close”, Lily stated, mainly looking at James. “Jealous Evans?”, James asked grinning. “No, just observant”, Lily replied with a disgusted look. “Say that all you want”, James said as he made his way to the dorms. Sirius sat down opposite them. “Where’s Wormtail?”, Sirius asked. “He’s in the library, studying with Blair”, Remus answered picking his book back up. “They’re still dating?”, Lily asked in a shocked voice. “Yeah, who knew Pete had such luck with the ladies”, Sirius said, smirking. “That is an overstatement”, Lily replied, reading Remus essay. “Says the girl who won’t go out with anyone”, Sirius bit back with an entertained tone. “Not going out with Potter is a choice that I’ll keep making until I die”, Lily declared. Remus couldn’t help but laugh at the determination in her voice. “I stink”, Sirius stated, making his way to the dorm. “You sure do, see yea”, Remus replied. Lily was trying not to laugh. “What?”, Remus asked, offended by his friend. “You stink at flirting”, Lily answered, giggling. “I wasn’t!”. Remus hit her leg with his book. “I think he likes you”, Lily said after a while. “It doesn’t matter, I blew it”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter into like a two-part thing. It's a little bit on the shorter side but I still kind of like it.


	10. Chapter Ten: Ellie's POV (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about a night that Ellie will remember and go back to a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! Mentioning and describing of scars. Not SH-scars but it might still be triggering for some so be careful <3.

Ellie stared at her parchment. She’d been sitting in the library for more than two hours and had only written three lines. She ran a hand through her hair when she realized someone was watching her. “Claire”. The girl in front of her smiled. “Ellie”. Claire sat down in the chair opposing her own. “Congrats, you’ll make a good chaser”, Ellie said with a playful smile on her lips. “Thank you, you were the real star though”, she responded with a humble smile. “Slughorn?”, she asked, nodding to the parchment in front of Ellie. “Yeah, I’m alright at potions but papers aren’t my thing”, Ellie admitted. “Maybe we could study together sometime”, Claire said with a smirk. “Maybe we could take a walk tonight and plan out the details for it”, Ellie proposed with the same grin that had gotten her into bed with countless girls. Claire blushed. “Common room at eight?”, she asked. “While the sun is up? Look at you keeping things english”, Ellie stated with the same smirk. “Well it’s the first date”, Claire pointed out. “I’ll pick you up then”, Ellie said, winking at the girl in front of her. Claire left the table, still blushing. Ellie followed her petite figure with her eyes when she noticed someone standing a few bookshelves over. “Siri, fancy seeing you here”, she said, leaning back in her chair. “You look like you just won the lottery, what did Evergreen want?”, he asked. “We’re taking a walk tonight planning out some…”. she paused and looked him in the eyes. “tutoring details”, she finished with a grin. Sirius eyebrows shot through the roof. “You asked her out? You’ve been here a week”, he said with an entertained look on his face, settling down in the chair Blair had used. “Well, I didn’t get my rep at Beauxbatons by sitting still”, she pointed out. “I didn’t think you did dates, you seem more like the when-you-wake-up-in-the-morning-I’m-gone type”, Sirius said. “No I am but, I don’t know. She seems nice”, Ellie answered, scratching the back of her neck. “But why are you here”, she asked. “I was just wondering if you knew where Moony is, think he’s cross”, Sirius said in a slightly less playful tone. “Moony, is that a nickname?”, she asked. “Yeah, long story. Have you seen him?”. “No, why would he be cross with you?”. “I don't know, that’s what I wanted to ask him about”, Sirius admitted. Ellie considered asking about Remus slightly strange behaviour, maybe it was none of her business but if it was she wanted to know. “Is everything alright between you two?”, she asked with a motherly tone. “Yeah, why”, Sirius replied, scratching the back of his neck. “You’re a terrible liar, what’s up with you?”, she asked, seeing right through him. “I just...”. Sirius tried to find a way around it but he was completely cornered. “I kissed him, last year on the train before summer”, he admitted looking down at his shoes. He expected Ellie to laugh, drop her jaw or react in some way but she didn’t. “Hm, that makes sense”, she mumbled. “What, you think I’m gay or something?”, he asked, slightly offended by her lack of reaction. She looked up at him, meeting his steely eyes. “Mate you kissed him”, she said with a grin. “It’s not funny”, Sirius said, almost angry. “Do you have feelings for him?”, she asked, more gentle. “I, I don’t know. It’s complicated?”, he answered. “What happened?”, she asked. “He said he had to think”. “Have you talked?”. “No”, he admitted. “Have you slept with someone?”. “Yes”, he admitted. “Sirius, what the hell?!”, she cried. “What, he doesn’t talk to me”, he said defensively, holding his hands up. “And fucking girls is going to solve that?!”. He looked down at his hands, completely silent. “You’re not surprised he’s a bloke?”, he asked after a while, looking up. Ellie met his eyes. “Not a bit, I know you’re not gay but only playing on one team doesn’t seem like you. It’s too vanilla”, she explained. He rolled his eyes. “You should talk to him”, she said, eyeing her very short essay. “Why? He said he had to think, that means kindly fuck off”. She sighed at her friend’s defensive speech. “To you, Sirius Orion Black, everything that isn’t a direct yes is translated to kindly fuck off. I don’t know your friend very well but he seems to be a bit cautious, take me for an example”. Sirius looked at her with two dark, furrowed brows. “He wants to test the waters, he doesn’t like me because I’m too close to you four. I think he might feel the same way about his best mate if what, five years, kissing him. It’s new and scary”, she explained. Sirius sighed, knowing that he might have overreacted. “What if he doesn’t like blokes”, Sirius said after a bit of silence. “Coming from someone who doesn’t, he reads Shakespeare, he likes blokes”,she answered with a look implying that her friend was an idiot. “Doesn’t matter. It was just a kiss, didn’t mean anything”, he mutters bitterly. “To you it did”, she fired back. Sirius looked up at her. “You get drunk, fuck girls and do stupid shit. You don’t kiss people in the way you’re implying you did. It meant something to you and think it meant nothing to him is stupid”. Ellie stared him down, grounded him in the way she knew he needed. Because Sirius Black wasn’t a man of reason, a man of thinking. He was in some aspects smart but sometimes a good slap across the face was needed. He looked down at his hands again. “Oh please, stop playing the victim. Grow some balls for Merlin’s sake!”, she cried. Sirius looked up at her again, insulted. “I have plenty of that”, he said with a nonchalant tone, the one employing he came from an old conservative family. “Then use them!”. 

A few hours later she was in her dorm, getting ready to meet up Claire. She stepped out of the shower, her blonde hair laying slick against her pale skin. She quickly dried it with a towel, it always got frizzy when she tried to use magic, and checked the time. She had fifteen minutes to get dressed, way better than she thought. She put on a white t-shirt and a pair of gray trousers. Under that shirt there was a dark secret only one person knew about. She'd been thirteen when she told Sirius about the scars on her back. Silvery crisscrossed lines that ran up and down her back. They were smooth and couldn't be seen through the fabric but every time she shed her clothes, she saw the marks that could tell anyone that she was damaged. Ellie unlocked the door to the bathroom and stepped out into the dorm. It was empty since Marlene and Lily was spending time with some Hufflepuffs and Dorcas probably had sat down somewhere in the library. Ellie walked over to her trunk and pulled out her favorite piece of clothing, a leather jacket. It was black and worn but she loved it more than anything else. Sirius had given it to her shortly before she ran away, an early birthday present. She put it on and ran a hand messily through her hair, it was almost dry. She opened up the door and stepped into the common room.

A few students were scattered around the common room, mainly 3rd years, but Claire wasn’t here yet. She walked over to the portrait and leaned up against the wall when Ian McAllaster and a few of his friends walked by. “Ellie, nice to see you, congrats on the teamspot”, he said clapping her on the shoulder. He was only an inch taller than her but his shoulders made hers look petite in comparison. “Thanks mate! Same to you, those arms will make a good beater”. They small talked for a few minutes and Ellie was introduced to Ian’s friends. They were all nice lads, not as fierce and flamboyant as Sirius and James of course. “Are you waiting for someone?”, he asked, clearly interested in why she was standing alone by the portrait out of uniform. “Yeah, Claire”, she responded. “Ah, I’ll leave you to it then”, he said with a polite nod before leading his firendgroup towards the dorms. “You two seem to have hit it off”. Ellie turned around to face Claire. She was wearing a light grey turtleneck along with a black skirt, black pantyhose and her mary janes. She had on a black coat and her reddish-blonde curls framed her face. She was smiling the same innocent smile she’d been in the library. “He’s nice”, Ellie responed. “You look amazing”, she continued. Claire lit up even brighter, making her hazel eyes glow. “Thanks, you look pretty good yourself”. Ellie felt herself lose control of her facial expressions when the compliment hit her. She was smiling, but not the playful grin that usually decorated her face. A sweet and genuine, almost shy, smile. Ellie stretched out her right hand. “Let’s go?”. Claire took it. They walked through the castle, which even though it was a weekend and before curfew, seemed fairly empty. “Have you been to the lake yet?”, Claire asked when they were by the whomping willow. “Not properly, no”, Ellie responded. During her first night at Hogwarts Sirius had shown her where the lake was but she hadn’t actually seen it yet. During the walk down to the Black Lake Ellie learned a lot about Claire’s family. She was muggle born and her family lived in Doncaster. She hated defense against dark arts but loved potions. Her favorite colour was dark purple and she hated coffee. Ellie didn’t know how nice it was to actually know someone like this. She had slept with countless girls and she knew Sirius better than he did himself but she’d never gotten to know someone like this. When they were by the lake the sun had set. She felt completely comfortable with this, Claire’s hand in her own, the slight cold but that’s when the question she knew would come, came. “Enough about me, what’s your family like?”, Claire asked, smiling the same innocent smile as before. Ellie didn’t want to disturb it, ruin it with the truth but lying wasn’t really an option either. “It’s a complicated long story, I live with my uncle and him and his wife are complete angels”, she answered, trying to look as innocent as possible. It was the truth, not all of it but still the truth and Claire seemed to understand that talking about her family wasn’t something Ellie did often. “You’re friends with Black, right?”, Claire asked. Ellie was delighted to change the subject. “Yeah, we go a long way back”, she said. They were walking slowly next to the dark water, it was almost calming. “No offense but I kind of stayed away from you at first because of that”, she admitted. Ellie laughed. “No, he’s an asshole but when you get to know him, like really know him, he’s the most loyal, loveable asshole you’ll meet”, she responded. Claire smiled. “He does seem like a caring person”, she pointed out. “He’s protective like a big brother”. They slowly made their way back toward the path to the castle. Ellie noticed that Claire, even though she was wearing a thick jumper and a coat, was shivering. Ellie slipped an arm around her petite figure and Claire looked up at her. “Do you kiss on the first date or are you too British for that?”, Ellie teased. “Find out”, Claire dared. So Ellie did. She slipped her hands around her waist and leaned in, carefully like the girl in front of her was fragile. She made a point to kiss her gently, mainly because it was their first date. Claire tasted sweet, like a mixture honey and lipgloss. After a moment she kissed her back. It was soft and romantic, not really what Ellie was used to. They broke apart and Ellie could see that she was blushing. “I’ll take that as a yes then”, Ellie said. They walked back to the castle a lot closer. They were holding hands but Claire rested her head on Ellie’s shoulder. She also held on to her arm with her other hand. When they were by the portrait Ellie kissed her goodnight and watched Claire walk into the common room before her. She’d been completely inside her own head when she stepped through the portrait but seeing the boy sitting alone snapped her out of her thoughts. Something about his posture reminded her of a hurt child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered splitting this chapter into two parts but I felt like they made more sense together so I hope you liked this long ass chapter.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Remus POV (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the scenario that inspired me to write this whole fic. I know it's shitty writing but try to love the concept and don't look at the details.

Remus was sitting on one of the big red couches in the common room when he heard the portrait sway open. He checked his watch, it was too early for the others to be back from detention. A pair of light footsteps moved towards the girls’ dorms, but not Lily’s so it wasn’t her. He heard another pair of footsteps behind him. “Hey”, said a familiar voice. He turned around to face Ellie. “Hi”, he responded. “Where are the others”, she asked. “Detention, Pete and James tried to cheat McGonagall's paper and Sirius never turned his in”, Remus answered. “Aha”. Ellie sat down on the opposing couch. “Are you okay?”, she asked. Remus was surprised, the question felt genuine. “Yeah, just a headache is all”, he responded, trying to change the subject. “I know you don’t like me but if something is wrong you can tell me” “and I won’t tell Siri”, she added. Remus looked up at the girl in front of him. “What do you mean, I don’t like you?”, he asked, slightly panicked. She smiled with a pained expression. “I’ve seen how you look at me, you and Evans aren’t as sneaky as you think”. Remus felt incredibly guilty for the looks and conversations he (thought) he and Lily had indulged in behind her back. “I’m sorry if you feel like that, I have nothing against you”, Remus said with an apologizing expression, meaning every word. “You’re an even shittier liar than Sirius”, she said with a grin. “Look i get it, you four are friends for six years and then I come along and mess it up. I would have been pissed too”, she admitted. “I’m really sorry, I just didn’t...”, Remus began. “You didn’t think that one of Siri’s old mates would show up out of nowhere”, Ellie finished, still with a kind expression. Remus looked down at his hands. “You seem really nice. Sirius deserves someone like you”, Remus said, meeting her eyes. Ellie’s brows furrowed slightly. “I just mean, you have like a calming effect on him”, Remus explained. “And you look great together”, he added. Ellie’s face went from a confused expression to twisting in laughter. Remus watched in horror hom the girl in front of him tried to control it but lost the fight. “Did I say something?”, Remus asked, feeling very insecure. “You think that Siri and I…”, she started but was cut short by her laughing. Remus was confused, they weren’t a thing? Had Sirius been telling the truth the whole time? “Mate, I don’t do blokes”, she managed to get out. He tried to sort out his thoughts but couldn’t, she wasn’t into Sirius? She wasn’t into blokes at all? She finally managed to stop laughing. “I’m sorry, I just figured since you were so close”, he tried to explain. “No, it’s fine, just very, very off”, she assured him. Remus felt his cheeks heat. “You’re just that close friends?”, he finally asked. “Yeah, I mean we love each other a lot but we’re not like that”. “Does he know?”, Remus asked. “Of course he does”, she answered. Remus felt so incredibly stupid but he had one more question he wanted to ask. “So erm, how do you know each other so well, if you’re not dating?”, Remus asked quietly. Ellie sat in silence for a few moments which terrified Remus completely. “Well, you already know our families are similar”, she started. Remus nodded. “Well, I’m like Sirius, disagree with the old idea that purebloods are some kind of superior elite, and just like him I’m loud about it”. Remus sat quietly. “We both realized that something we had in common was that we hated our families and if he’s told you anything about his parents, you probably understand that that’s enough to build a strong friendship for people like us”, she explained with a tired smile. Remus did know a little bit about what Sirius family was like but he alway made sure to not get too close to details and in return, Remus made sure to never ask too much. “We got close because he was the only person my age, or I guess close to my age, that wasn’t crazy”. Ellie was staring into the fire. “Are they cruel to you, your family?”, Remus asked, not really because he felt like he needed to know but more because he felt like she didn’t talk about it a lot. “I don’t really see them anymore, it’s easier that way”, she said with a kind expression. They sat in silence for a few minutes, eyes glued to the fire in front of them. They both turned around in their seats at the sound of the portrait opening. In came three figures, James, Peter and Sirius. James had an arm around Peter’s shoulder and were in deep conversations of how to get back at McGonagall. Sirius walked over to the couch and sat down heavily. “Oi, what are you two doin?”, he asked with his normal mischievous grin. Peter and James squeezed themselves in next to Remus. “Talking about how stupid you are”, Ellie responded, ruffling his hair. Watching it now knowing that what was sat before him was just a very close friendship, he felt stupid for thinking anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this convo kind of popped into my head one day and it the entire inspo behind the fiction. It's a bit short but for some reason writer's block got the best of me.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Ellie's POV (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part of the conversation between Remus and Ellie but from her perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW, extremely bad French completely taken from google translate.

Sirius sat down heavily next to her. “Oi, what have you two been doin?”, he asked. “Talking about how stupid you are”, Ellie answered with a grin. “How’d the date go?”, Sirius asked, waggling his eyebrows to the point where he looked like he was having a stroke. “It was just a walk”, she responded slapping him on the back of his head. The other boys were deep in another conversation, something involving dungbombs. “She called it a date?”, Sirius asked with his know-it-all look. “Yes but...”. “Aha, a date it was. Now tell me about it”, he interrupted with twinkling eyes. “You’re such a girl”, she sighed, Sirius nodding with his head basically in her lap. “Well, we walked around the grounds down to the lake, talked a bit about her family, not really about mine and it was nice”, she said. “Did you hold hands?”, Sirius asked, again waggling his brows aggressively. “Yes”, she responded with an annoyed expression. “Did you kiss?”, he continued. “Yes, but...”, she started but she was cut short by James. “Kissed who?”, he asked. Peter, Remus and James looked at her like little kids waiting for christmas presents. “Claire Evergreen”, Sirius giggled. “Are you drunk?”, she asked, slapping him lightly across the face laughing. “Wait, you’re… She’s... Are you…”. Peter stuttered. Both Ellie and Sirius stared uneventfully at Peter trying to form the sentence. “You like girls?”, James finally asked, same shocked and confused expression as Peter. Ellie looked at Sirius, who seemed embarrassed by his idiot friends, and then back at James. “I thought that was obvious”, she said with a raised eyebrow. “Well that explains why you’re not his girlfriend…”, Peter mumbled, noddin quietly towards Sirius. “What, you too?! Did all your friends think we were dating?”, she asked, looking down at Sirius. He sighed. “Yeah and as I told them”, he stared them down, “we’re not”. “I really thought you liked him”, James said with an amused smile. “I wear the boy’s uniform”, she said with an offended look. James and Peter looked like they had unlocked the secrets to life and were trying to understand it. “Did you know Moony?”, Sirius asked. “No I just told him”, Ellie answered. Sirius looked at Remus and then Ellie and back at Remus before breaking out into laughter. The others came quiet to watch the raven haired boy fall off the couch onto the floor, roaring with laughter. “What’s so funny?”, James asked, throwing a pillow at Sirius. Ellie just looked at him with an expression that looked like a mix between disappointment and complete confusion. “She, she…”, Sirius tried but ended up being choked by his own laughter. Ellie and Remus looked at each other, telepathically asking if he was dying and if not, if they should kill him. Sirius tried to speak again. “She’s slept with more girls than all of us together…”, he was still rolling on the floor, “and you thought we…”. He couldn’t finish the sentence before Ellie’s foot was shoved deep into his ribs. Sirius let out a noise that sounded like the mixture between crying, laughing and a dying goat. “Okay, that's quite enough vous consanguine morceau de merde!”, she said. Sirius got up from the floor, wiping the tears from his face, Ellie did not look as amused. “What?”, he said, still grinning. “Vous êtes un connard, aimeriez-vous aussi leur parler de ma famille pendant que vous y êtes?”, she muttered, squinting her eyes to a level that made Peter sweat. “Oh ça ne les dérange pas”, Sirius said defensively, gesturing to the three boys on the couch. They blinked confused, obviously not understanding a word. “You made that reputation for yourself”, he added. “Vous branleur”, she cursed. “Would you two mind speaking english?”, James asked. “Take this moron to bed, will you?”, Ellie said, shoving Sirius towards the other boys. “Will do”, James said with a grin. “See you tomorrow”, Sirius called after her. She flipped him the bird, without turning around and walked towards her dorm, smiling at the laughter in the background.

Opening the door to her room, her ears were filled by the now familiar sound of the three girls. “Hey, what have you been up to?”, Dorcas asked, laying on her bed while flipping through Witch Weekley. “Had a chat with the lads”, she answered walking over to her bed. “Don’t let them corrupt you! What's that? I didn’t know you wore lipgloss”, Lily exclaimed. She was sitting next to Dorcas. Ellie touched her mouth with her middle finger, a thin shiny pink coat of gloss indeed. “She doesn’t”, Marlene said with an amused expression, sitting by the vanity with a hairbrush in her hand. Lily and Dorcas looked confused, first at Marlene, then at Ellie. “It’s someone else's”, Marlene continued, the others still not catching on. Ellie wiped her lips with the back of her hand. “She’s kissed someone, a girl I’m guessing”, Marlene said with a big grin. Lily and Dorcas just stared at her, the silence was very awkward to say the least. “Is it true?”, Dorcas asked, grinning like Marlene. “Erm, yes?!”, she answered in an unsure tone. “No way, who”, Lily asked with big eyes. “Claire, Claire Evergreen”, she responded. Her mouth had started stinging from the intense wiping. “So that was what you were doing?”, Marlene asked, the excitement very much visible. “We took a walk first, then I hung out with the guys”, she explained. “Why didn’t you tell us?”, Dorcas asked, still smiling. “I didn’t know if you would feel weird about it”. “Oh please it’s 1977”, Lily replied.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Remus' POV (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lovely Wolfstar angst, a bit of the quidditch practice and tea (literally). This chapter is a bit on the longer side snd slightly different but I still like it?

When Remus finally got back from his “trip to see his sick mother” he felt awful. Not only because it had been a particularly bad moon where his head still hurt, 2 days later, but because of the conversation he’d had with Ellie a few days before. He never spoke to Lily about it since it felt like he was sharing too much of someone else’s life but the more he thought about it in the hospital bed, the more he realised that he had to speak to her. He had been talking bad about Ellie with her for a week and she’d seen right through it. The things he got annoyed by also turned out to be a misunderstanding, all his fault. He walked quietly through the castle, it was only six in the morning on a saturday. He made his way to the tower and through the portrait. 

There was only one person in the common room, he was sitting on the floor, facing the dead fireplace. Remus slowly walked over. Sirius didn’t show any signs of noticing that Remus even was there but he didn’t ask him to leave either. He was still wearing his pajamas, the gryffindor one that happened to be his favorite. The amount of times Remus had seen, picked up and folded them was more than he could even count. He slowly sat down next to the raven haired boy, careful as if he would break. Sirius had his knees brought to his chest and Remus could see clear dark bags under his eyes. Carefully, he pushed a strand of hair that had fallen over his right eye, behind his ear. “Nightmare?”, he asked, still observing the boy’s body language. Sirius eyes fell from the fireplace to the floor in front of it. “Yeah”, he mumbled quietly. “How long have you been up?”, Remus asked quietly, noticing that Sirius’ eyes were red. “Since the fire was burning”. Remus looked at his friend. Sirius had always been the good looking, confident and happy out of them, seeing him like this wasn’t new but still discomfoting. The nightmares had started getting really bad in third year, Remus would wake up when he let the room and follow him into the common room. There they would sit, usually completely quiet. “Do you want to talk about it?”. Sirius shoulders tensed slightly. Without thinking, Remus scooted towards Sirius and wrapped his arms around him. Sirius pushed himself against him, clearly thirsty for comfort. Remus started rubbing circles on his back, trying to calm him. Sirius was definitely taller than both James and Peter yet still half a head shorter than Remus. Remus could feel him start shaking in his arms. Sirius didn’t cry a lot but when he did something had really upset him. He adjusted himself so that he had Sirius in front of him, between his legs and leaning against him. He had his head craned in the space between Remus’ neck and shoulder. He instantly remembered the night he’d seen Sirius hold Ellie the same way. Maybe she had terrible nightmares too. After a few minutes his breathing slowed down. He wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck, still pressing himself as tightly as he could towards him. Remus kept his left hand on Sirius’ back and moved his right to his head. “What happened Pads?”, Remus asked softly, still running his hands through Sirius’ hair. Sirius tightened his grip around Remus. “Don’t ever leave”, he whispered, voice breaking. Remus didn’t understand what he meant. “I thought I lost you and then-and…”, he stuttered at the words, “and then I woke up and you weren’t there and you can’t…”. Sirius tried to get the words out but they kept getting stuck in his throat. “Don’t leave, okay?”. He looked up at Remus with his eyes filled with tears. Remus felt his heart drop. He squeezed Sirius close to him again. “I won’t”, he said. Having his best friend in his arms like that he realized that he had wanted this. Not the part where Sirius is upset because of his nightmares but the part where he holds him. Something that Remus brain had been fiddling with long before the kiss they shared on the train, finally clicked. They were sitting right there on the cold floor in the common room when Remus understood it. If James or peter, even Lily, was sad he’d hold them but not like this. He wouldn’t have James head on his chest and he wouldn’t want it either, but he wanted this. He wanted Sirius close to him and asking him to never leave.

When Remus got down to breakfast James, Peter, Sirius, Ellie and Lily were already sat by the table. His hair was still wet from the scalding hot shower he’d taken a few minutes ago. James and Ellie were discussing the Ravenclaw quidditch team while Peter was talking to Sirius. He had a mug in front of him that Remus would dare to bet was coffee. Lily lit up when seeing him. “Morning handsome”, she said, sliding a cup of tea his way. “Mornin”, he answered, chugging the warm drink before even sitting down properly. Sirius shot him a thankful look, on the said I-am-so-glad-you-found-me-because-I-thought-I- was-dying. Ellie looked over at him. “Let me guess, earl grey with two sugars. Sometimes milk but usually without?”, she asked with a grin. Remus felt himself blush for some reason. Lily started laughing. “You’re that observant?”, she asked. Peter gave her a confused look while Sirius shook his head. “No, just guessed”, she answered. “Do you even drink tea?”, James asked, slightly critical. “She prefers coffee, black without any sweetener just like her soul, but sometimes black tea with lemon, never sugar because it’s too sweet, will do”, Sirius answered, making sure to use plenty of hand gestures a the too-sweet part. Ellie shot Sirius and unreadable look which he responded to with a similar expression. “Black coffee’s disgusting”, Peter stated with a smirk. “It’s an acquired taste”, James pointed out, trying to sound as adult as he could. Lily and Sirius tried not to laugh. “Mate you drink yours with half milk and like six sugars”, Remus said. James squinted angrily at him, making Peter laugh even harder. “Didn’t mean to start a war”, Ellie said shooting her hands up in a defensive gesture. “You’ll get payback for that at practice”, Sirius giggled. Remus felt something stir inside him when he saw that smile. He convinced himself it was just the hunger and took a bite out of his toast.

When he was sitting with Lily on the bleachers he remembered what they’d been talking about the last time they were there. Remus felt a wave of shame and guilt wash over him. “Lils”. “Yeah”, she answered, still staring at the pitch. “I think I overreacted about the whole Sirius-Ellie thing”, he confessed. Lily turned to him. “Yeah, I don’t think we have to worry about that”, she said. “She told you?”, Remus asked. “Yeah, apparently she’s already liking someone. She told me that her and Claire went out yesterday”. They both looked back at the pitch were they could see the quidditch team hover in the air, Claire as number 3 and Ellie as number 17. “I don’t think that has to mean she likes Claire”, Remus pointed out. Lily gave him a confused look. “I just dont think she’s the relationships type”, he explained. “What makes you think that?”, Lily asked, clearly interested in any form of gossip. “Just something Sirius said”. “What?”, Lily asked, intrigued. “I don’t know if he meant it or not but he said something about her sleeping with more girls than he has, actually more than all four of us together”, he admitted. Lily’s jaw dropped. “Black loves bragging about that, you’re telling me she’s worse than him?”. Remus felt his cheeks heat at the thought of the high numbers regeristring in his brain. “I mean to be fair that only means Sirius and James but still, where’s Peter by the way?”. “In the library with that hufflepuff girl”, Remus answered. “Susan, they dating?”, Lily asked with an amused smile. “Nah, it’s Pete. They only read at the same table”, he responded with a smile. They sat quiet for a while, watching the players do laps around the pitch. “I feel like such a git”. Lily looked up at him again. “I mean she’s lovely and Sirius said from the beginning that they were just friends”, he continued. “Yeah, I feel pretty bad too”, Lily admitted. “She’s nice, like really nice to people”. Now it was Remus time to look confused. “When she first moved into our room she was so nice and made sure we weren’t uncomfortable, what ever that would be for”. Remus looked down at his hands.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Ellie's POV (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice and extremely aggressive flirting for our OC

When she returned from the showers she found James and Sirius waiting for her outside. “You took a long time getting ready”, James whined as they walked towards the exit of the pitch. “Didn’t know you were waiting for me”, she said. “Yeah and also you took at least fifteen minutes to tam the nest on you head so you can’t say shit”, Sirius added. As they started pacing away from the changing rooms, she looked across the pitch to see a girl. Her uniform looked like Ravenclaw and she was standing by one of the stands. “Hey I forgot something, I’ll meet you at the tower”, she excused herself. “Okay”, Sirius said unsure as he wrapped his arm around James’ shoulders and headed towards the grounds, he hadn’t seen the girl. 

Ellie walked towards the stands, hands in her pockets as the girl took a few steps out from her hiding spot. Ellie recognised her, she’d been one of the few students that had watched the tryouts. She stopped in front of the girl. She had long, dark brown hair that framed the rather strong features on her face. Blue eyes, framed by soft brown arches. Her nose was straight and below it sat a rosy mouth. Her cheeks were also colored by the cold wind. “You’re really good. I’m Theresa Scott”, she said, stretching out a gloved hand. “Ellie Quinn”, Ellie responded by shaking her hand. “So are you on the quidditch team or do you just like to hide under bleachers?”, Ellie asked with a playful grin on her lips. “No I just heard you were new and that you knew Black. Figured it would be interesting to watch you play”. Ellie couldn’t help but notice the playful expression on the girl’s face. “Aren’t you supposed to be loyal to your house?”. “I am, and I am also certain that we will win next week but I still think you’re talented”, she answered, still wearing the playful smile. Ellie’s eyebrows rose, who knew so much flirting could come out of quidditch. “So you won’t be cheering for me on thursday?”, she asked. Her and Theresa had been moving towards the stands again and Theresa had her back against the big structure. “You won’t need it if you play like you did at the tryouts and today”, Theresa said. Ellie placed he left hand on the stand next to Theresa’s hip, the other next to her head. She was almost half a head shorter than Ellie yet still stood her ground, Ellie liked that. The tension between them felt like fresh air, she hadn’t flirted like this in months. “I’m new here, I need all the luck I can get”, Ellie said with puppy eyes. Theresa sniggerd. “Okay, I’ll cheer for you but if you win…”, Theresa played with the hem of Ellie’s robe. “...You have to make it up to me”, she finished. Ellie tilted her head slightly. “And how do want me to do that?”, she asked. Theresa grabbed her robe and leaned close to her ear. “I think we can figure that out later”, she whispered. Ellie pushed her back against the stands, still holding her hands on either sides of her body. She leaned closer to the girl in front of her. “I want to know what I’m agreeing to here”, Ellie emphasized. “If you’re friends with Black you already know”, Theresa pointed out. Ellie took a step back. “I’ll see you on thursday”, Theresa said. She reached up on her toes and kissed Ellie on the cheek. “Right…”, Ellie said. She followed the girl with her eyes as she left the pitch, shaking her head while attempting to understand what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if I liked they way this one turned out but I felt like it was a nice addition. to the storyline


	15. Chapter fifteen: Sirius' POV (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is different because it's kind of Sirius' POV? I actually really liked writing as him, ENJOY!

“And what, he just held you?”. Ellie moved her bishop and watched with amusement as Sirius brows furrowed. “Yeah, I mean I was a bloody wreck”, he said. He moved his pawn. “Was it really bad?”, she asked. Sirius sat quiet for a while. “I thought he was dead, like actually dead. When I woke up he was gone and I just didn’t know what to do”. Ellie knocked one of his knights off the board. “It only took a few seconds to realize it was a dream but still”, “it could have been real?”, she finished. Sirius nodded. “I thought you guys followed him as animagi, he still hurts himself?”, she asked while watching her opponent trying to work out his next move. “We do but I dreamt that we had a fight, I didn’t follow him and he just…”, Sirius got quiet again. It was well past midnight, somewhere around three in the morning. They had both completely abandoned their uniform dress codes. Sleeves were rolled up, shirts untucked and ties undone. “You have to talk to him mate”. Sirius looked up at Ellie. “How, I kissed him and fucked everything up”. Ellie sighed. “You think ignoring this is less fucked up?”. Sirius knocked a pawn off the board. She forced him to meet her eyes. “I don’t know what to say, would you know?”, he asked. “Shut it, you’ll wake the entire tower”, she hissed. “If it was me, I would talk to him”. Sirius looked sceptical. Ellie eyed the chess board, she was winning, again. “You know for being someone who’s played chess their entire life, you’re shite”, she said with a grin. Sirius flipped her the bird. “I don’t know what to say, he doesn’t even like me”, he said defensively. Ellie raised an eyebrow. “What?”, he exclaimed. “Mate not to be judgy but he looked like the type who despises all forms of physical contact. He fucking lulled you to sleep while telling you he’d never leave, he likes you”, she cried, as quietly as one could. “I kissed him on a train, he said he had to think and he hasn't talked to me yet. It means nothing!”. “Ouch”. Sirius felt a sharp sting of pain above his right eyebrow. He looked down o see one of his lost pawns. “Stop acting like a child, also checkmate”, she said. Sirius looked down at the board and sighed. “Look I will help you, weather that means giving advice, talking to him or slapping sense into you. I will however, not sit around and watch you fuck this over because you want to let him “think”. It’s been months, he’s done thinking by now!”, she said, rearranging the pieces back in place. “Okay enough about me, how’s your dating life going?”, he asked with a I-refuse-to-lose-this-argument face. Ellie sighed. “Good, except for the fact that I don't want one”, she said bitterly, moving the board from between them, to the table. Sirius laughed. “I thought you liked Claire”. “Mate, I’ve been her for two weeks”. “I’m actually surprised you haven’t flirted with anyone else yet”, he said. Ellie looked down at the board. “Who?”, he asked, unable to hide his grin. “Theresa Scott”, she answered. “The Ravenclaw, when?”, he exclaimed. “She watched the tryouts and I recognized her at practice today”. Sirius shook his head trying not to laugh. “Does Claire know?”, he asked. “Why n Merlin’s name would she know. We went out on one half-assed date, we’re not married”. “We should go to bed”, he said. “I’m not tired yet”, Ellie complained. “Yeah me neither, have you spoken anything with your mum?”, he asked carefully. Ellie’s parents hadn’t said a word to her since she got the unforgivable by her father in the Quinn mansion. “No”. The silence fell heavy in the room and almost seemed to be the last nudge for the dying fire to finally die out. “Father won’t speak to me again but I am slightly surprised mother hasn't tried anything. I know it isn’t true but I like to think that she loved me”. Ellie turned to Sirius who had a pained expression on his face. “She did love you, still does”, he said. “In the same, fucked up way yours love you?”. “Yeah”, he agreed. “Have you written anything to your uncle?”, Sirius asked. “Yeah, May made me promise to write them at least once a month”. Sirius smiled, sounds like her. “You staying for christmas?”, he asked. Ellie hadn’t actually decided yet. “I think so, Callus and May said they could spend time with me in Hogsmeade if I wanted to stay here. You are I assume”. “Yes, Moony was thinking about it but Pete and James are leaving”, he answered. “At least that’ll give you two time to talk”, she said with her most motherly voice. Sirius hated when she used it because whenever she did, she happened to be right. “What should I even say? How do I do it?”, he cried in agony. “I think you should ask him if you can talk, bring him to some place only you know about and then you talk”. “And what do I say?”. Sirius wasn’t even being dramatic anymore, he had no clue what to do. “Tell him why you kissed him and ask him if he feels the same way, go from there”, she suggested. Sirius sighed, he felt heavy, as if the entire castle’s weight had been placed on his shoulders. Sirius felt two hands on his right arm. He let himself be pulled into a hug. “Look, I’m pretty sure he likes you and even if he doesn’t your friendship didn’t get destroyed by the kiss, talking isn’t going to make it worse”. “Thanks El”.


End file.
